the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Genesiscide College students by behaviour
This is a list of Genesiscide College students by behaviour. Students receive an individual grade for how well behaved they are in college, which is either A, B, C, D or F. As student reports are issued every six months, this list will be updated in July 2017 to reflect new grades determined then. Genesiscide College will expel all pupils who are still at grade D or F at the end of each year, due to new plans to keep the college's behaviour standards high. The D and F grades are now only used for January grades. Students who can get kicked out can return in six months if they can prove to the college their behaviour has improved. October 2015 grades A *Asbjørg Fjelde* *Akköz Gündoğan* *Yuko Hataya* *Gabija Jasikevičius *John Murphy* *Taylor Oswald *Emma Tucker** B *Chris Allan* *Harris Ashford *Eva Jackman** *Daniel May* *Tom McFarlane* *Alejandro Sánchez* *Stuart Stewart C *James Harrington* *Morten Larsen* *Jamie McCarron** *Patrick McCrae* *Ryan McLintock* *Pamela Milne* *Nicola Mitchell* *Cara Wallace* D *Henry Ashcroft* *Cameron Cameron* *Bjørn Henriksen* *Alasdair O'Donnell* *Harry Oliver *Ken Watson F *Callum Bailey* *Kamil Jedlička *Gary Vickers "*" marks a student who had their grades transferred from Colham College. "**" marks a student who received their grades slightly later and therefore was not counted towards the average grade score. January 2016 grades A *Asbjørg Fjelde *Akköz Gündoğan *Yuko Hataya *Gabija Jasikevičius *John Murphy *Taylor Oswald *Emma Tucker B *Chris Allan *Harris Ashford *Eva Jackman *Daniel May *Tom McFarlane *Alejandro Sánchez *Stuart Stewart C *James Harrington *Bjørn Henriksen *Morten Larsen *Jamie McCarron *Patrick McCrae *Ryan McLintock *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Cara Wallace *Ken Watson D *Henry Ashcroft *Cameron Cameron *Kamil Jedlička *Alasdair O'Donnell *Harry Oliver F *Callum Bailey *Gary Vickers July 2016 grades A *Asbjørg Fjelde *Akköz Gündoğan *Yuko Hataya *Gabija Jasikevičius *John Murphy *Taylor Oswald *Emma Tucker B *Chris Allan *Harris Ashford *Eva Jackman *Tom McFarlane *Alejandro Sánchez *Stuart Stewart C *Cameron Cameron *James Harrington *Bjørn Henriksen *Morten Larsen *Patrick McCrae *Ryan McLintock *Pamela Milne *Nicola Mitchell *Cara Wallace January 2017 grades A *Claude Ambard - TG3 *Annika Falk - TG2 *Asbjørg Fjelde - TG1 *Akköz Gündoğan - TG3 *Yuko Hataya - TG2 *Gabija Jasikevičius - TG2 *Joanne Murphy - TG1 *Tomohiro Namiki - TG3 *Kate Oswald - TG1 *Taylor Oswald - TG3 *Emma Tucker - TG3 *Damien Woodbridge - TG1 B *Chris Allan - TG1 *Harris Ashford - TG3 *Elliot Bilson - TG2 *Hannah Cuthbert - TG1 *James Harrington - TG1 *Eva Jackman - TG2 *Tom McFarlane - TG2 *Lottie Morgan - TG1 *Shannon Porter - TG3 *Alejandro Sánchez - TG2 *Stuart Stewart - TG2 *Daniel Waumsley - TG1 C *Jennifer Campbell - TG3 *Nathan Cox - TG1 *Evie Duncan - TG1 *Bjørn Henriksen - TG2 *Cooper King - TG2 *Morten Larsen - TG2 *Patrick McCrae - TG1 *Ryan McLintock - TG2 *Pamela Milne - TG1 *Nicola Mitchell - TG3 *Axel Skarsgård - TG3 *Cara Wallace - TG3 D *Cameron Cameron - TG2 *Lachlan Clacher - TG3 *Keira Duley - TG3 *Harvey Sutton - TG1 *Peter Washington - TG2 F *Jake Harper - TG2 *Mark Ward - TG3 Tutor group results for behaviour #Tutor Group 1 - average score 2.86 #Tutor Group 3 - average score 2.57 #Tutor Group 2 - average score 2.47 Average score for Genesiscide College - 2.63 Grades of former students *Henry Ashcroft - F *Callum Bailey - F *Kamil Jedlička - F *Ärnesti Jukanpoika* - F *Daniel May - B *Jamie McCarron - C *Ryan McLintock - C *Maarjo Mägi* - F *Alasdair O'Donnell - D *Harry Oliver - D *Junichi Sugiyama - F *Gary Vickers - F *Ken Watson - C See also *List of Genesiscide College students by mathematical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by physical ability *List of Genesiscide College students by smartness Category:Grade lists